Fireworks
by Aeliheart974
Summary: C'était un peu ça, Rogue et Yukino. Un ciel éternellement sombre, strié de couleurs que seuls les feux d'artifices pouvaient lui donner. Qu'il suffisait juste qu'il les laisse briller. C'était ça. Elle était son feu d'artifice. Un feu d'artifice qui faisait battre son coeur comme les explosions frappaient le ciel. OS écrit pour le thème bonus (Celebration) de la Crackship Week.


Hello ! En ce 15 juin, je poste ma participation à la** Crackship Week** de Tumblr, pour le jour bonus. J'ai donc choisi le thème 2 : Celebration.

Coucou aux filles de la SPPS (**Iris JR, Rouge Cendre, Adelheid Pride, Youwan**...et toute celles qu'étaient pas là hier soir.) XDD Et parce que le RoYu c'est le bien et que son style est juste addictif , allez immédiatement lire "Sur les ailes de la nuit" d'**Iris JR**. Sinon je vous étouffe avec la chaussette démoniaque.

Et encore merci à **Bymeha** et son gouvernail. C:

Bonne lecture ! Longue vie au Rogue/Yukino ! Le pape s'en va dire la messe ! *salue ses apprentis*

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima

* * *

_**Fireworks**_

Les plaques de cuisson crépitaient, les poissons filaient à toute allure dans les bassins -et les moins chanceux tournaient en rond dans leurs poches en plastiques, pris au piège. Les rires fusaient, la bonne humeur était palpable, et le bien être était omniprésent dans l'atmosphère. Les enfants se bousculaient, trébuchant parfois sur les pans de leurs vêtements traditionnels.

Des lanternes éclairaient les allées, ballottées par le vent, sur les fils surs lesquels elles étaient suspendues. Des visages couverts par des masques colorés parcouraient les stands, et la fête battait son plein, chacun poursuivant ses activités avec gaieté.

Rogue avançait lentement a travers la foule. Il n'aimait pas les endroits trop fréquentés. Sortir ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement non plus. Et l'agitation ambiante lui massacrait les tympans. Pourtant, personne ne l'avait forcé à se joindre à la Team Sabertooth pour ce festival.

Il avait voulu faire plaisir a Frosch, parce qu'elle adorait les feux d'artifices. Et que s'il avait refusé, Sting l'y aurait traîné de force. Et puis peut être que ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, au fond. Parce que le sourire de son exceed n'avait pas de prix, et que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de passer ce nouvel an avec ses amis.

Ses amis...

Ca lui ferait toujours bizarre de les appeler de cette manière. Ils n'avaient d'abord été que des collègues, des gens qu'il fréquentait par obligation.

Sabertooth avait changé. La victoire de Fairy Tail les avait changés. La mort de Genma les avait changés. Leur guilde ne respirait pas encore la fraternité, mais on s'y sentait bien moins seul qu'avant les Grands Jeux Magiques. Même s'il aurait préféré que Minerva ait remplacé son père avant qu'une certaine constellationiste ne soit bannie.

Le dragon slayer chassa cette pensée, comme il aurait chassé un papillon qui s'évertuait à passer devant ses yeux, tentant désespérément monopoliser son attention.

Il soupira. Oui, Sabertooth avait changé. Et lui aussi, peut être bien plus que les autres.

Mais cette année, c'était différent. Tout était différent. Parce qu'il avait appris l'importance de l'amitié, il avait appris que cette solitude qui était son quotidien ne lui suffirait pas éternellement.

Voilà pourquoi il avait suivi Minerva, Sting, Rufus et Orga.

Ç'avait été désastreux de faire enfiler un simple yukata a Sting. Et lorsqu'il avait enfin consenti a attacher correctement sa ceinture, il avait décrété qu'il détestait ce bleu. Minerva lui avait rétorqué qu'elle s'en foutait, qu'il le porterait de gré ou de force, et Orga avait fait remarquer a Rufus que ce violet ne faisait pas très masculin. S'en était suivi une discussion fort philosophique à propos de l'orange de celui du mage de foudre, et un certain katana sur la tête du dragon slayer de la lumière avait clos le débat.

Voilà pourquoi la Team Sabertooth avait eu une bonne demi-heure de retard.

Minerva marchait devant, se mouvant gracieusement dans son kimono vert, agitant un éventail assorti. Orga suivait, tout en se faisant réprimander par Rufus a cause de sa ceinture nouée n'importe comment. Le mage de foudre rétorquait qu'il préférait avoir un kimono mal attaché plutôt qu'un kimono de fille, et que s'il n'était pas content, ça ne lui posait aucun problème d'enlever cette fanfreluche.

Celui de Rogue, rouge vermillon, était parfaitement noué autour de sa taille. Il avait l'habitude de porter ce genre de vêtements, qu'il trouvait confortables et pratiques. Fidèle à lui même, il avait gardé son katana accroché à sa ceinture.

Sting discutait avec animation avec Millianna. La mage de Mermaid Heel assistait également au festival, et elle avait abandonné ses amies les sirènes un insant, pour se jeter sur Lector. Qui n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Il en aurait presque tiré la langue à son maître, tiens.

Et Rogue fermait la marche, toujours aussi blasé devant l'agitation ambiante.

Il se mouvait dans la foule comme une ombre. Frosch voletait au dessus de lui, ouvrant des yeux émerveillés.

Des crépitements retentirent soudain au dessus de leur têtes, annonçant le début des feux d'artifices.

L'espace d'un instant, le mage de l'ombre se revit, lorsqu'il avait vu ce spectacle trop lumineux et trop bruyant à son goût pour la première fois.

Il était assis contre les écailles rocailleuses de Skyadrum. Et les fleurs incandescentes qui animaient le ciel l'avaient ébloui. Et il en perdait le sommeil, aussi longtemps que ces fusées brillaient dans le ciel, même aussi éloignées des montagnes où il se trouvait.

Il avait toujours détesté les feux d'artifices.

Le dragon slayer se figea soudain, ayant capté une fragrance familière parmi le tourbillon d'odeurs mouvantes. Une odeur douce et sucrée qui chatouillait ses narines comme une plume qu'on aurait agitée devant son visage pour le réveiller. Le brun fit volte-face, mais aucun des visages n'attira son attention.

Il grimaça.

Juste une illusion, une foutue illusion.

Il s'apprêtait à poursuivre son chemin, s'auto-convaincant qu'il avait rêvé, lorsque qu'un éclair de cheveux ivoires piqua son regard.

_Elle_. Bon sang, c'était elle.

Le dragon slayer fit signe à Frosch de suivre Sting et les autres, et fendit la foule. Il fallait qu'il en ait le coeur net.

Il la suivit à travers l'attroupement de personnes qui avaient tous choisi cet instant précis pour marche à contre-sens.

A chaque fois qu'il la pensait à portée de main, elle disparaissait aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, et il avait un mal fou à ne pas la perdre.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas une seule fois, il ne laissa pas tomber.

C'était elle, cette certitude grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il se frayait un chemin entre les passants. Ses pas se glissaient entres les spectateurs, derrière les arbres, toujours hors de sa portée. Tout ce qu'il désirait à cet instant était la seule chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à atteindre.

Rogue la poursuivait, parce qu'il voulait la revoir. Parce qu'elle lui avait manqué, et que, bon sang, il voulait savoir pourquoi elle s'enfuyait pourquoi il était obligé de la poursuivre.

Il la rattraperait. Il ne la laisserait pas disparaître.

Et ils semblaient danser. Les pans de leurs vêtements tourbillonnaient dans la valse de la poursuite. Leurs pieds volaient presque sur l'herbe sombre. La course les éloigna rapidement du tumulte du festival, continuant vers la plaine où aurait lieu le final.

L'ombre suivit sa lumière jusqu'au pied d'un arbre, éloigné dans la vallée. Il ne savait pas à quoi elle jouait, mais ce n'était pas l'escalade d'un arbre qui le découragerait.

Elle grimpa sur les premières branches, se mouvant avec aisance entre les feuilles, l'étoffe rose de son kimono suivant ses mouvements prudents mais rapides.

Rogue ne prononça pas un mot. Il la suivit, calquant ses mouvements sur les siens.

Ses doigts se refermèrent finalement sur le poignet de celle qu'il poursuivait désespérément depuis tout à l'heure, et l'attirèrent vers lui, manquant de la faire dégringoler de l'arbre.

Il ne rencontra aucune résistance. A peine une exclamation étouffée.

-J'en était sûr, murmura t-il, à demi-mot.

-Bonsoir, Rogue-sama. dit-elle timidement, un léger son de culpabilité perçant dans sa voix.

Rogue se rendit compte que depuis le début, elle savait qu'il la cherchait, qu'elle l'avait fait courir jusqu'ici presque volontairement.

Il relâcha immédiatement sa prise, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Et elle bascula, perdant appui sur la branche. Le bras du dragon slayer la ratrappa de nouveau. Elle s'effondra sur lui, subitement attirée contre son torse. La constellationiste déglutit. Elle avait été à deux doigts de dégringoler.

La voix du dragon slayer résonna dans l'obscurité avec une lueur presque narquoise.

Les feux d'artifices déchiraient toujours le ciel.

Quelque chose le dérangeait. Pourquoi s'était-elle enfuie, pourquoi avait-elle essayé de lui filer entre les doigts ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait effrayée, est-ce qu'elle le craignait ?

La constellationiste ne disait rien. Et Rogue songea qu'il n'avait encore jamais senti son parfum d'aussi près. Et c'était agréable.

-Tu me fuyais ? souffla le dragon slayer.

Cette pensée l'horrifiait. Tout simplement, il refusait de le croire.

Yukino se redressa prestement.

-Pas vraiment. avoua t-elle presque comme une excuse, en se mordant les lèvres. Je voulais savoir jusqu'où vous me poursuivriez.

Ce qui n'était qu'à moitié vrai.

La constellationiste s'était échappée, parce qu'elle avait paniqué. Elle avait paniqué en revoyant pour le première fois depuis des mois ce regard sanglant qui l'avais autrefois glacée. Parce que Yukino s'était attendue à ce qu'il poursuive son chemin sans même lui prêter attention. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. La blanche avait paniqué, et elle avait presque instinctivement pris la fuite.

Yukino s'était évadée, elle avait quitté la fête. Incapable de s'arrêter, elle avait couru sans savoir où elle allait, sans même se le demander. Et la constellationiste avait grimpé sur les branches sans réfléchir, parce que rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, tant qu'elle retardait le moment où il finirait par la rattraper. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il finirait par la retrouver. Et il l'avait rattrapée.

La blanche avait failli tomber du haut de l'arbre. Ses pieds avaient quitté les branches l'espace d'un instant. Mais il l'avait rattrapée.

C'était à croire qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à lui échapper. Et peut être que ce n'était pas plus mal, songea t-elle en reportant son attention sur le spectacle céleste dont ils avaient manqué le début.

Sa réponse laissa Rogue perplexe. Cet aspect de la personnalité de Yukino ne l'avait jamais effleuré. Le fait d'avoir été éloignée de Sabertooth l'avait sûrement aidée à se sentir mieux dans sa peau. Loin de ceux qui l'avaient humiliée, loin de lui, aussi.

Mais qu'importe. Elle lui avait manqué, bien plus qu'il ne se l'admettait. Sa voix lui avait manqué. Les rougeurs qui teintaient ses joues pâles lui avaient manqué, son sourire lui avait manqué.

Et il avait fallu qu'elle parte pour qu'il prenne conscience de ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux.

Il s'était passé tellement de choses depuis son bannissement. La victoire de Fairy Tail, le changement de maître à Sabertooth, si bien que l'année avait achevé sa course.

Et elle était là, la lumière de la lune et des premiers feux d'artifices illuminant ses traits doux.

Elle était là, et ça le rendait heureux, parce qu'il ne pensait jamais la revoir. Il avait fini par penser qu'elle avait déménagé en dehors de Crocus, suite à son bannissement.

Ils auraient eu tant de choses à se dire, tant de questions à se poser. Mais ils ne dirent rien. Ils restèrent assis sur cette branche, et regardèrent le firmament, au lieu de se regarder eux. Après tout, ils en auraient le temps plus tard. Après le nouvel an, après le feu d'artifice. Et aussi longtemps qu'il faudrait.

Mais pas maintenant.

Le regard rubis de Rogue balaya la plaine, sur laquelle la foule contemplait le spectacle céleste.

La constellationiste leva les yeux vers les fleurs incandescentes qui s'épanouissaient dans le ciel sombre.

Yukino aimait les feux d'artifices. Elle les trouvait magnifiques, presque autant que les constellations. Même si ça la rendait triste. Parce qu'ils lui rappelaient sa soeur.

Elle avait l'habitude de les regarder avec Sorano, à cette époque où tout allait bien, où sa soeur l'entraînait sur leur balcon pour lui montrer l'horizon qui s'enflammait de mille couleurs. Mais on lui avait arraché sa soeur. Et cette masse informe de souvenirs lui explosait pratiquement à la figure, comme les feux d'artifices.

Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue.

Mais un regard vers le dragon slayer lui rappela que tout avait changé. Il y avait eu Sabertooth. Il y avait eu tant de mauvais moments, mais aussi tellement de bons côtés.

Cette soirée en était la preuve.

Rogue suivit des yeux la larme qui scintillait sur la joue pâle de la constellationiste. Il vit les couleurs des feux d'artifices miroiter à l'intérieur, comme le souvenir qui l'avait fait couler.

Et il aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose -dire quelque chose. Parce qu'il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer.

Mais il ne bougea pas. Ses lèvres restèrent obstinément closes, tandis qu'il préférait lever les yeux vers les traînées lumineuses qui filaient dans le ciel d'encre. Il les regarda exploser en arabesques colorées, éphémères.

Son regard rubis ne quitta pas le bouquet multicolore qui fleurissait dans le ciel.

Et les fusées s'éteignirent, laissant place aux suivantes. La fumée redescendit vers la terre comme un rideau d'argent.

Et les spectateurs ouvraient des yeux émerveillés, avide de couleurs, d'explosions toutes plus lumineuses que les autres. La foule hypnotisée étalait ses ailes dans la vallée, et personne ne remarquait l'absence d'une constellationiste et d'un dragon slayer, perchés dans l'arbre.

Un masque flottait doucement, ballotté par la brise de cette soirée. Yukino tendit le bras pour l'attraper. Le visage de chat peint dessus souriait. Un sourire tracé à l'encre rouge, sur le plastique noir brillant. La constellationiste l'examina, se demandant distraitement pourquoi on l'avait accroché là.

Un rire cristallin s'échappa des lèvres de la constellationiste.

Rogue esquissa un sourire dans l'obscurité.

C'était mignon. Et incroyablement frustrant, aussi. Parce qu'il voulait savoir pourquoi elle riait. Il voulait savoir ce qui avait bien pu sécher ses larmes si vite. Il voulait le savoir, sans pourtant oser l'interroger.

Mais bordel, ce qu'elle était mignonne.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? lui demanda t-il finalement, émergeant de son mutisme.

La constellationiste sourit, et sembla hésiter avant de poser timidement le masque sur le visage du dragon slayer.

Rogue tressaillit légèrement sous le coup de la surprise, mais la laissa faire. Ses doigts fins effleurèrent ses mèches d'obsidienne en passant l'élastique autour de sa tête.

Et il sentit ses joues le brûler sous le plastique du masque, lorsque Yukino posa délicatement ses lèvres dessus.

-Bonne année, Rogue-kun. murmura t-elle, un sourire embarrassé colorant ses traits.

Ses joues le brûlaient, son coeur le brûlait. Cette étincelle qu'elle était avait fini par s'enflammer.

Rogue s'embrasait, comme un papillon nocturne éprit d'un feu.

Et Yukino le regardait, des étoiles brillant dans les yeux, et des feux d'artifices éclatant dans le coeur.

* * *

Ala. Je les aime tellement. C:

Hope you like it ?

Merci d'avoir lu !

_**Aeliheart974, pape du RoYu (qui se roule dans son lit dans tous les sens à ses heures perdues, hein Iris ? *PAN*)**_


End file.
